


长期饭票

by mmilki_hectopascal



Category: LPL - Fandom, 卡锅
Genre: LPL, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmilki_hectopascal/pseuds/mmilki_hectopascal
Summary: 刘世宇是一只魅魔，吃饭是他生存的本能。





	1. Chapter 1

刘世宇家有魅魔血统，一般都是女性魅魔，所以他从小都没担心过自己有朝一日变成魅魔了该怎么办。直到因为疯狂逃课沉迷网游，被家长一气之下被送进戒网中心，暴力电击戒网导致激发了他的血统。  
在一个“治疗”结束后的深夜，他气喘吁吁从梦中惊醒，不可思议的发现自己长出了魅魔才会有的犄角和尾巴，证明他觉醒了。  
于是乎，尚未成为mlxg的刘世宇，靠着变异的角和尾巴，被父母接出了戒网中心，之前短短十几年的人生被洗牌，接下来的日子都要以魅魔的身份在人类社会生存了。同时他也清楚的意识到一件事，成年魅魔必须靠喝x液才能填饱肚子，留给他快活的时间不多了。  
幸运的是因为是他男性，又是半路出家，刘世宇发现自己在专注做某项注意力高度集中的工作时，或者自己觉得超级有意思的事情时，就可以补充能量。其中体现最为明显的就是，打游戏！所以小刘同学及其顺利的开启了自己的职业生涯，为了果腹。虽然父母担心不是长久之计，但是作为一个一点也不想被脆皮鸭，并且坚信自己是直男的男孩子，刘世宇还是抱有万一玩着玩着英雄联盟，有一天就变回来了的幻想。  
尽管打职业吃饭的日子不是顿顿管饱的，刘世宇还是十分快活。他大概得到规律，比赛时得到的饱腹感比rank要强，吃人类食物就只能减少一点点饿了的感觉。所以小刘成了一位，吃很多还是瘦容易饿爱生病又小又白又可怜的职业选手。  
但是为了学习自己种族更多知识，以便不时之需（其实是他妈妈耳提面命的），小刘同学加了一个稀有男性魅魔互帮互助群，群名很正规，不代表群里的妖魔鬼怪也很正规。小刘在群里带了两个小时，除了最开始2分钟的欢迎新人，新人爆照这种常态寒暄之外，之后的一小时五十八分钟里，几乎每分每秒都在有各种各样的妖艳魅魔刷屏在线求1，或者已经确定关系的魅魔在秀老公床技。单纯无暇的直男小刘被吓得不行，马不停蹄退群保平安，深怕被网警抓起来害他打不了职业吃不了饭，留下铁窗泪然后悲惨的饿死，那可咋整。不过此行还是不亏，机智小刘及时保存群文件中的《魅魔必备手册》，这份唯一放在顶置公告里的文档：  
·魅魔会对爱恋对象散发求偶意味的体香。如果对方闻得出，那就是两情相悦啦。  
......  
·爱恋对象的任何体液都可以作为魅魔的食物来源，味道香甜。  
·最佳进食方法有且只有脆皮鸭一种！！！不要跟自己身体过不去哦。  
......  
·摸魅魔的犄角是繁殖的意思。进食情况下，食品供应商如果摸了犄角，说明你们可以开始繁衍下一代啦。  
......  
·露出虎牙有威胁的意思。  
·被人类摸到尾巴是性骚扰的意思，本能会让魅魔反骚扰回去。（提醒：小心色狼，保护好尾）  
刘世宇被《手册》中的各项条例绕的云里雾里，唯一可以提炼到的精髓就是，魅魔好难。

索性日子就这样一天天在卡在温饱线不上不下的过着，刘世宇想着等自己退役了菜了，不能靠打游戏来充饥了，就去领魅魔低保。就是所谓的提供给年老色衰还没有固定饭票的可怜魅魔，每段由组织发放从精子银行签约获得的公共精液。虽然他真的没做好去喝那玩意的心理建设。  
然而，2017年底，刘世宇的“好日子”到头了。

原FW打野karsa宣布转会从台湾飞来上海，加入RNG，开启RNG双打野轮换战术。  
刘世宇很惨，既渴望胜利，又真的很饿。轮换意味着注定有人要坐在场下看饮水机，战队高价买来洪浩轩肯定不是要他来坐饮水机旁的，虽说是良性竞争，但是凭借自己越来越差的身体状态，他也明白接下来需要面对的是怎样的饿的挑战。

虽然但是，他知道，不代表他受得了。  
特别饿，超级饿，非常饿，宇宙爆炸般的饿，吃再多饭也饿，饿死了真的要饿死魅魔了。  
这段话每天都在刘世宇脑内各种循环，他已经跃跃欲试去申请低保了，管他什么心理建不建设，性命大过天。  
刘世宇一边刷手机看低保申请条件，一边狂塞外卖，以求一点点饱腹的感觉。这估计是吓到了刚来不久的新打野。洪浩轩在一旁用台湾特有的腔调，软绵绵的问他，  
锅老师不够吃，他这里还有，要不要？他吃不了太多啦。  
刘世宇沉默的看了一眼洪浩轩尬笑献殷勤，伸手接过了对方剩下的那份。  
那又怎样，对方人很好很温柔，但是吃了也饿，怎么想都是洪浩轩的错吧。

春季赛刘世宇就靠有一顿没一顿的比赛，疯狂rank，吃新队友投喂的早餐午餐晚餐夜宵零食，勉勉强强活了过去，然而在msi上就没有那么幸运了。洪浩轩终于接过了rng打野的大旗，刘世宇在场下转播电视旁饿的死去活来，心态崩了，人在巴黎怎么联系国内低保组织？  
因为所以，连带着他看洪浩轩真的是越来越不顺眼了，就算对方依旧随时随地都能从身上掏出小零食递给他，讨论打野路线永远一副虚心请教的样子，平时言语温柔的贴上来找自己说话，怎么都赶不走，就像眼下这样。  
“锅老师我有点紧张唉。”洪浩轩黏在刘世宇身边，盯着他因为忍耐饥饿而放空表情的眼睛。  
“不要紧张。”刘世宇有气无力的回答。  
“为什么锅老师的感冒还没好啊？”台湾仔眼中自然而然流露出来担忧的神色一点也不作假。  
“我不知道。”  
“离我远点，小心传染。”刘世宇深得四字箴言真传。  
“不会啦，我身体很好的。”  
洪浩轩不知道怎么从刘世宇带着口罩遮住半张脸中看出了什么，伸手把抽纸拿了过来，递给他。  
刘世宇顺从的接过，摘下口罩擤鼻涕。  
洪浩轩在一旁等着，伸手示意刘世宇把废纸递给他。  
“你怎么连这个都要丢啊？”魅魔十分嫌弃。  
“顺手啦。”台湾仔继续笑眯眯。  
“锅老师身上好香哦。”  
“？”魅魔投去疑惑的眼神。  
年轻的打野解释道，“就闻起来香香的，形容不出来。”  
刘世宇指了指自己鼻子，表示他也闻不出来，又想了想，说“洗衣粉味吧，你身上说不定也有。”  
“也是哦，早点休息吗？”他站起来准备拉刘世宇起来。  
“不了，去rank。”刘世宇拒绝了，能饱一点是一点，魅魔的悲伤岂是你人类可以懂的。

然后在他充满饥饿感冒头昏脑胀鼻涕多的msi赛程终于迎来了结局，rng摘取了最终的胜利果实，在跟教练兴奋的冲上去的时候，他被越过人群的洪浩轩一把抱住了。  
少年人刚从赛场下来的体温高热，他听见了对方咚咚咚快速撞击的心跳声，鼻子在被拥住的瞬间似乎是通了，刘世宇闻到了对方身上淡淡的汗水味，衣服上洗衣粉的味道，以及自己身上，没有特别的味道。  
人生总是充满惊喜，变故总会发生在下一瞬间。也不知道是不是饿过头了精神松懈，刘世宇察觉的自己的尾巴正在一点点往外长，而此时此刻，洪浩轩的手也不清楚为什么偏巧从他背上划过，落到了腰椎上，甚至还在往下。  
刘世宇着急了，再往下就要摸到尾巴了啊。他不想在队友，甚至在全球观众面前暴露自己魅魔的身份，急着摆脱拥抱，结果洪浩轩的手指，硬生生的因魅魔突然挣扎，碰到了冒出衣服下摆一点的小尾巴。  
刘世宇：卧槽，大庭广众之下被性骚扰的该怎么办？  
洪浩轩：这是什么？捏捏？  
刘世宇：他完了，抢我饭碗还性骚扰我，他死定了。

于是从将台上走完流程的洪浩轩，在休息室内收到了来自魅魔的微信，邀约来洗手间见一面。作为一个对前辈打野百依百顺，无时无刻不想黏在对方身边的年轻选手，这种看起来有事相求并且是独处的好事，他绝对不会错过。

洪浩轩走在去洗手间的路上，洪浩轩进门了，洪浩轩看到了带着恶魔犄角和尾巴装饰的前辈打野，洪浩轩震惊了，洪浩轩被前辈推进了隔间，洪浩轩被自家打野前辈在巴黎赛场的洗手间的隔间的马桶盖上脱下了裤子，洪浩轩看着对方跪坐下来，洪浩轩第一反应地上好凉不要直接跪用我衣服垫垫啊，洪浩轩意识到自己的小兄弟被......被刘世宇口交了！

卧槽，好爽。

这是两人共同的心声。

自从觉醒魅魔之后，刘世宇第一次真正意义上吃了个饱。好爽。  
对于洪浩轩，仅仅用过五指姑娘的傻孩子，在证明自己赢得比赛胜利之后，被暗恋的人拖在卫生间强口了一发，生理还是心理都爽翻了。同时，惊吓也是有的。刘世宇明显也是新手上路，咬技术一点都不好，牙齿磕磕碰碰到他痛的不行，还只会舔，像小猫舔奶一样，很难达到爆发点。但是冲击力太强了，喜欢的人跪在地上一脸潮红的舔他，还不停发出满足的哼哼，流出来的前列腺液都被吃的干干净净，最主要的是，锅老师突然cosplay了小恶魔装扮来搞他。这是什么里番情节啊，太犯规了！  
所以最后还是全都射了出来，虽然当时想抽出来，不过刘世宇一下子力气很大，嘴巴给他紧紧含住了，他根本就措手不及，一下子全都交代在对方口中了，然后眼睁睁的看着对方把所有东西都吞了下去，最后一脸满足带着红晕是瘫在地上，一副被玩坏了的样子。

就很沉默。感觉事情不太对。

洪浩轩其实暗恋刘世宇很久了。早在s6闪电狼经常跟rng打练习赛的时候，他俩开始互加好友交流技术问题，当时觉得对方是个热情耐心又有趣的人，可以给他回答很多问题。后面他总会不由自主的关注刘世宇的比赛，赛后采访，越看越觉得可爱。s7后被邀约来rng的时候，没怎么想就答应了，等到了上海，才觉得自己太疯狂了，甚至也说不清自己到底是为了那个人更多一点还是为了胜利更多一点。  
但是这种情况，不代表他能搞懂眼前这个已经开始整理衣服，打算嫖完走人的刘世宇是什么意思。  
刘世宇这边比较心慌慌。毕竟等自己该冲动的冲动了，该骚扰回去的也骚扰了，吃了一顿饱饭，收拾好自己，再一抬头，发现被骚扰对象一副傻了的亚子。好慌！他太上头结果做出了这种事情，一时间也不知道怎么解释。可是在他们魅魔的世界观理，明明是洪浩轩有错在先，于是刘世宇打算趁对方不注意，先溜再说，说不定对方真的是傻了呢。答案当然是没有傻，刘世宇转身的时候被洪浩轩拽住了身后的尾巴。

刘世宇：我透你嘴，你一次不够还要一次？  
洪浩轩：淦！这个尾巴怎么拽不掉！

洪浩轩就很惊恐的看着本来已经要开门出去的刘世宇，pia的一甩尾巴，又回来了，气急败坏的蹲下来，眼瞅着又要握住他的【哔——】了，洪浩轩终于醒悟过来，一爪子抓住刘世宇的手，  
“锅老师不要了，你在干嘛啊啊啊啊？？”  
“哈？不是你先招惹我的吗？没事为什么又要摸我尾巴！”  
洪浩轩：？？？  
刘世宇：？？？  
然后刘世宇突然醒悟，人类本质是无知的，眼下洪浩轩根本不清楚情况，在他眼里应该就是被队友约到洗手间隔间骚扰一波。刘世宇着急了，他急着要憋清关系，实属下策，他表示这种情况是不是得威胁一波。  
于是刘世宇甩着尾巴说都是洪浩轩的错，如果不是洪浩轩他就不会打不了比赛，就没有可以高度集中精神喜爱的事情能够做，就没法补充能量，就会饿，就会难受，因为洪浩轩他已经两个多月没有饱过了，要饿死了，所以才体质变差生病了，感冒一直没好怎么想还是洪浩轩的错，而且洪浩轩还摸他尾巴，不要脸，耍流氓，在他们魅魔的世界里就是性骚扰，太可怕了洪浩轩，大庭广众之下，全球直播性骚扰一只无辜魅魔。总而言之，他洪浩轩就要为他的所作所为付出代价，不然是得不到魅魔的原谅的，代价嘛，就是让他吃饱。  
洪浩轩：？？？？？？  
洪浩轩被刘世宇背后的小尾巴绕晕了，坐在马桶盖上一脸呆滞。没有多久，他又感受到下身一阵湿软温热的触觉，很明显又是刘世宇再舔。洪浩轩崩溃了，颤抖质疑到底是什么原因呀？  
刘世宇说我是魅魔你看不出来吗？我现在在吃饭啊！你怎么这么久还不出来，嘴巴好酸。

大概就是一个在进食的魅魔几乎没有理智可言，脑海里被吃饭二字疯狂刷屏。

于是，洪浩轩经历了一系列激烈的心理活动之后终于服软了，享受在先，在考虑其他的吧。放宽心之后，他就开始指导刘世宇怎样做能让他快点被喂饱。  
从龟头开始，请多逗弄一下马眼，如果能全部含进去最好了，不好控制可以用手握一下哦，啊，还有下面的囊袋，囊袋也要照顾到，温柔点，轻一点，易碎品。  
嘴巴也请动一动，可以嗦吗，如果锅老师实在不会，我可以用手帮你吗，啊，锅老师眼泪被我干出来了吗。  


洪浩轩接受了来自身下魅魔自以为愤怒的瞪视，可惜因为眼睛殷红，只能看到泪水包裹在其中。最后他还是把手插进了刘世宇的发丝之中，将对方的脑袋按向自己胯间。洪浩轩一边安慰自己，一边说给刘世宇听，第二次总会慢一点，没办法呀，如果不这么做，一会儿战队的人找来了我们没法解释，锅老师也不想暴露吧，那快点让我舒服，我全都给你？  


刘世宇：这个人话好多，烦人！  


最后刘世宇被洪浩轩的小兄弟磨的嘴巴通红，还被按头让对方抵在喉咙眼，把他的精液强行吞了下去。

洪浩轩把自己和刘世宇收拾好之后，问他能不能把犄角和尾巴收回去，他们要出去了，还伸手想摸摸对方的角，然后被刘世宇一巴掌拍过去了，义正严辞的拒绝，魅魔的犄角不可以乱摸，然后对洪浩轩龇牙威胁。  


正常的魅魔都是小虎牙长出来，威胁人还有那么点意思，刘世宇这种半路出家的魅魔，根本没长过尖尖突出来的小虎牙，只有两颗白白的兔牙。洪浩轩看到刘世宇的兔牙威胁，也真举手投降说怕了他怕了。然后刘世宇尾巴一甩，魅魔的特征就消失了。  


他俩一前一后回到休息室，被队友好奇怎么待了那么久，刘世宇张口就来，说是洪浩轩没带纸非要给他送还说他便秘染上怪癖一定要人在门口陪他才能拉得出来。  
洪浩轩：？  
彳亍口巴。

然后大家吃喝玩闹回到酒店之后，洪浩轩跟李元浩换了个房间，来问问刘世宇到底是什么原因。这个时候刘世宇总算恢复了平时高冷暴躁老哥的形象，正在后悔莫及怎么会迫害老实人队友又感叹吃饱饭原来是这种感受，就听到门卡刷开的声音，然后洪浩轩进来了。  
刘世宇：？  
洪浩轩：别pin了，中单不来。  
刘世宇：夜宵？  
洪浩轩：打扰了，再见。  
皮了一番之后，两人就各自坐在各自床上，以过道为界，泾渭分明。刘世宇开始从头忆起，balabala的说自己悲惨魅魔人生开始，以魔幻故事开头到都是你的错结尾。

洪浩轩虽是被这种强盗理论折服了，但是作为一个老二刺螈，他对于这种会在某种类型本子里才会出现的情节并不陌生，甚至内心暗爽，果然艺术源于生活，那些童话故事都是真的啊。经过一系列并不复杂的心理活动之后，洪浩轩把握机会，对刘世宇开启钓鱼计划。所以他就一点反驳都没有的问刘世宇既然都是他的错那接下来要怎么办啊？  


刘世宇反而害羞了，他总不能直接对着“纯洁好孩子”洪浩轩说让我吃你【哔——】，喝了x液我就吃饱饱。于是他就支支吾吾脸红躲被子一句话也说不出来，完全没有了刚刚张牙舞爪的气势。洪浩轩看刘世宇太害羞了的样子，立刻跨过楚汉河道，跑到对面野区坐着，问刘世宇是不是像今天赛后那样，就是帮助到锅老师吃饭了？锅老师今天吃饱了吗？味道怎么样？我今天看锅老师吃的好香都不知道怎么打断；好想再看看锅老师的角和尾巴哦......

总而言之，怎么过分怎么说。

刘世宇理所当然的炸毛了。  
“什么嘛，你之前不也很爽吗，还按着我不停地......干嘛说我啊！”  
洪浩轩沉默了。刘世宇看到对方不说话抬头一看，发现他红这个脸对他发愣。于是两人就都红着脸大眼瞪小眼。

Lsy：你刚刚不是很嚣张吗，脸红什么啊  
Hhx：锅老师有被我按痛了吗？  
Lsy干巴巴：没有  
Hhx：那......  
Lsy飞快打断：以后除了一日三餐之外还要加夜宵，我饿了的话你必须随叫随到不准反驳，现在赶快回到自己床上睡觉886！

洪浩轩是被刘世宇强行推上床的，等他躺平盖上被子重新思考刘世宇的那段话时，突然反应过来，一日三餐加夜宵，还有随机加餐，岂不是一天要上缴五六顿公粮？？？哪个男人交得起啊？？？太可怕了得谈谈。

于是洪浩轩试探性开口，先把自己放低一点，锅老师我觉得我不行。  
刘世宇表示，是男人就不能说不行，你才20出头就不行信你批话。  
洪浩轩慌了，事关男人尊严不能不行但是真的不行又不能必须得行，最终他还是屈服在生命威胁之下，开始讨价还价，如果要他做长期饭票这样肯定不行，每天最多三次，不可以再多了。毕竟锅老师可以靠rank补充一点能量嘛……  
彳亍口巴，黑暗中刘世宇也精准的送给了洪浩轩鄙夷的眼神。

然后早上洪浩轩就在一片温暖的包裹下醒来，低头果然是锅老师在吃早饭。刘世宇表示小伙子大清早很精神嘛（大拇指）  


在之后的时间里，刘世宇饭票在手吃饭随我，随即开创了各种各样的吃饭地点，回程的飞机上的狭窄洗手间里；深夜无人的训练室里；洪浩轩的电脑桌下；赛场回来的大巴车后排；当然使用最多的还是基地的浴室，因为洪浩轩尤为喜爱玩魅魔的尾巴，敏感点被各种抚摸之后就特别容易湿，刘世宇开始习惯吃完饭后立马洗个澡冷静一下。

而洪浩轩这边却因为公粮上缴太多太多就虚得很，所谓赋税苛繁，民不聊生，指的就是他当下的情况。说好的一天最多三次在刘世宇各种撒娇打滚卖萌的请求之下，（刘世宇表示那根本就不是撒娇，只是友好且认真的请求）变得毫无约束力，底线一而再三的被突破。偶尔放纵一下无妨，但是如果连续一个多月都这样，那就只能，腰腿酸痛，精神不振，好像身体被掏空。

严君泽：浩轩最近怎么这么虚啊？是不是肾透支啊，你干什么了？

洪浩轩想，我被妖精吸精气还亲不了抱不了一点报酬都没有顶多摸摸尾巴湿成那样也不准一起洗澡好过分啊我好亏啊。

随着洪浩轩的脸色一天天的差下去，刘世宇终于意识到再这样下去这个长期饭票怕是要废了。于是机智小刘为了保护饭票，还是又加回了那个稀有男性魅魔扣扣群。群风并没有因为他的到来又离去，离去又到来而改变，依旧充满了各式各样在线求1的恐怖消息。刘世宇夹缝求生，问了句，长期饭票最近感觉肾虚了要怎么办啊？

-分手下一题。  
-说明你腻了，换一个吧。  
-人间真的没柯南*了吗？呜呜呜姐妹们竟然被逼着吃起了长期饭票555  
-多吃生蚝？  
-多吃秋葵？  
-吃腰子补腰子？  
-姐妹要我推荐你一款zy药吗，我老公最近吃那个好了不少（大拇指）

刘世宇被群内突然统一的风向闪瞎了，但是继续硬着头皮解释，什么我跟长期饭票是好兄弟，过程有点复杂反正他才答应我，没特殊关系他是直男你们别瞎说。一天最少三次多的有五次吧，我也不知道怎么就吃那么多了，谢谢我会多带他去吃生蚝的，壮阳药就算了我怕我们职业关系会被检查。  


群内魅魔？？？直男跟你上床还配叫直男？？？你俩是盖棉被看夜光手表还是单纯看手摇牛奶给你喝呀？？直男你们一天搞五次？？？哪种生物一天五次都要被你玩没有吧，姐妹别迫害直男了，介绍给我我帮他理疗健康再还你。

飞速增长的消息刷的小刘眼花缭乱，他想解释他跟洪浩轩的关系没那么复杂但又很复杂，又想反驳那些骚里骚气的小娘炮们，洪浩轩压根就不会喜欢你们的死心吧。可是遣词造句了好久，最终只是硬巴巴的憋出一句话。

-如果不是太饿，我也不可能一天咬他四五回啊。

群里的妖魔鬼怪又抓住他话里句间某些歧义，纷纷在下面跟帖表示，什么1啊这么厉害，康康1呢，不康不给办法。

好在总算有人从他这句话听出委屈的味道了，那人私戳了刘世宇，先是安慰了一通，群里的人没恶意，又问他为什么会这么饿呀，是不是平时只会咬？  


刘世宇自从觉醒魅魔血统之后一直遇问题一个人压在心里，第一次碰到有人生导师的出现，有可能因为事关队友身体，也可能是夜深了总会想太多，总而言之他一股脑地把自己怎么变成魅魔怎么遇到洪浩轩为什么会成为这种关系，统统向这个陌生人倾倒了出来。  


好在对面也是个耐心温柔的人，听完了刘世宇多年来的倒黑泥，倒是知道了问题的本质所在。就是他不做魅魔最佳吸收营养的方式，硬要选择口食精液。  


于是好心人遍建议刘世宇下次吃饭不要再口了，去宾馆开房吧。  


有动之以情晓之以理，如果不开房鼓掌，你又容易饿对方也会越来越虚，两败俱伤此路不通呀。长久来看还是回归本源用从体内吸收精液的最佳办法吧。  


小刘同学不情不愿的道了谢，捧着手机给自己做心理建设呢，又看到对方问了句，  


-你平时除了精液有舔舐过他其它的体液吗？  
-没有。  
=那对方有说过你身上香香的吗？  
-没问过。  
-行吧，去尝尝去问问，不要太别扭哦。  
-哦

刘世宇结束了对话，他不是不知道对面这位魅魔在暗示什么，只是他还没下定决心去迈出那一步罢了。  


少年的烦恼总是在夜深人静的时候显得尤为膨胀，此时此刻心情名为不确定，酸酸涨涨让他颇为口干舌燥。他又翻了个身，左扭右扭要找一个舒服的睡姿，刘世宇抱紧了被子把整个人填进去，又嫌热掀开，北京初夏的夜晚还带着丝丝凉意，不过年轻人自带火炉的体制勉强可以抵御一半，所谓盖了热不盖冷就是这么来的。他被陌生人口中的“其他体液的味道”吸引了，脑海浮想起今晚的基地浴室，空气湿热，洪浩轩靠在瓷砖上，他克制不住去舔舐对方身下巨物 ，沉甸甸的囊袋就抵在他下巴上，于是转移阵地去亲吻囊袋，换来了洪浩轩几声闷哼，不知出于什么心思，那个时候他抬头去看他。刘世宇没戴眼镜，可是却很清楚的看到了挂在对方颚角的一滴汗。  


好渴。  


不知道是当时的心理反射到现实，还是现在他确实很渴。最终刘世宇烦躁的把被子皆堆在胸口肚皮，露出两截小腿散热，再从床头摸出手机，点开微信，找到洪浩轩的聊天框，发送：  


-大傻逼  


他把手机丢到一边，也不知道是不是被子太沉了，压得他心里沉甸甸的，喘不过气般的难受。  
那近的距离要有香味早就闻到了，洪浩轩肯定是鼻子坏掉了。  


怎么可能。  


-又饿了  
-我过去？  


手机屏幕暗了又亮，刘世宇看到对方回复的消息，更加烦躁了，果然对方的脑袋是跟鼻子一起坏掉了吧，吃吃吃吃吃吃你小马头哦。  


-傻逼

洪浩轩接连收到了两条意义不明傻逼，关键问题又左等右等都等不到回复，最终还是决定偷偷去对方房间看看。除了上门送餐还能怎么办呢，总不会是锅老师在对他撒娇吧。  


然而等他真的偷溜进房间才发现，刘世宇已经睡着了。月光透过窗帘缝洒到他小腿上，显得格外苍白，洪浩轩走过去帮对方把堆在上半身的被子拉下来，又把放在手边的手机拿到床头柜摆好，眼神重新落到刘世宇脸上。

“锅老师再不睁开眼睛我就吻你咯。”

野兽在黑夜中发出嘶语，而吻并没有唤醒睡美人，只有月亮见证了它的发生。


	2. Chapter 2

洪浩轩敏锐的察觉到刘世宇在躲他，开始还没觉得什么，吃早午餐的时候正正常常，他也没找机会问到昨天那两条傻逼到底是什么意思，还被邀请晚上和他一起出门吃烧烤。在烧烤摊上他就感觉不大对劲了，刘世宇给他点了一排羊腰子，两打生蚝，还有一盘凉拌秋葵。

洪浩轩沉默了，洪浩轩不敢怒更不敢言，他只能小心翼翼看了一眼面无表情吃麻辣小龙虾的刘世宇，含泪拿起了面前的腰子。

第二天洪浩轩就遭重了，一边拉肚子一边流鼻血完完全全变成了一只废咖。当他又一次从厕所出来的时候（鼻子里还堵着止血用的棉球），正好撞见了刘世宇。他本想向锅老师撒个娇，装个可怜，说什么他今天跑了好多趟厕所人都不好了，锅老师下次别带他去吃烧烤了，换个补法吧。可是他打招呼的手还没伸起来，就看到了魅魔表情中赤裸裸的嫌弃，仿佛吃到了很不好的东西，接着快步走开了。

接下来他就真真切切的感受到了刘世宇的闪躲，首先不来找他取餐了，又恢复了之前暴饮暴食连夜rank的不健康模式；其次他没法搭上话了，虽然小零食早午晚餐依旧照样投喂给小魅魔，但是对方接过说声谢谢就走；心思细腻如姿态也感受到了不一样，调笑着问他怎么惹到世宇了，让世宇跟老鼠见到猫一样到处躲他。

说这话的时候，他们刚结束训练赛复盘，洪浩轩没忍住往房间另一头看了一眼，史森明和李元浩不知道围在刘世宇身边叽叽喳喳搞什么东西，他眼中的那个人陷在电竞椅里，也不清楚是因为这两天都没有吃好饭的原因，刘世宇被黑色的座椅衬的格外瘦小。他伸出的一只手腕，被李元浩捉住按在空气里。

真细。

洪浩轩眼皮跳了一下。

窗边的光线打在刘世宇手腕上，短短的一眼，洪浩轩觉得自己连对方手臂上的绒毛都看的一清二楚，苍白的皮肤，在浴室里偶尔碰到的时候只觉得滑腻，被自己过热的手掌握住又松开，在手心留下湿润的触感，一直被放在心里。想尝试，想知道，如果是干燥的环境里，他握住的手腕感觉是否有不同呢。然后他在自己纷繁的思绪中听到自己了的回答，  
“锅老师真的太高冷了呢。”

洪浩轩决定如果刘世宇今天还是没来取餐，他就要主动找上门了，打着为对方身体着想的口号，厚脸皮一点吧。没想到夜晚还没来临，他就收到刘世宇发的酒店地址。  
他先是震惊的，但是很快就反应过来了，刘世宇这几天的异常，是在害羞吧。小队长的不理不睬，只不过是为今天在做心理建设？  
毕竟对方之前一直坚守阵地，咬紧牙关一口一个直男，兄弟我不能害了你搞基。有时候他都想问他，哪有兄弟会在意他的心情，关心他的身体，会给另一个兄弟喂精液。无论如何，刘世宇就是不改口，固执的把他们的关系规定在安全范围之内，不越界，不多情，仿佛这样他心里就可以好受很多。  
但是更多的，洪浩轩感觉到了兴奋，快活，甚至苦尽甘来的错觉。发酒店地址这种明示怎么想都是要做点什么了吧，他真的马不停蹄去恶补了一些资料避免床上出丑。

他打开酒店房门之前，幻想了无数遍，他的魅魔在里面会是什么模样，好的不好的正经的色情的下流的低俗的血脉喷张的满足一切宅男爱好的。乱七八糟。  
房卡嘀电子锁上，他从幻想回到现实，屋里静悄悄的，他走进去看到刘世宇正裹着被子专注的捧着手机，听到动静，也仅仅分给了他一个眼神。  
洪浩轩感到手足无措，他拽着刘海，像小学生罚站一眼站在床前，空气里的尴尬都快凝结的滴下来了，他飞快转动大脑思考，正想开口打破沉默的时候，刘世宇从被子里伸出了胳膊，招呼他走近点。

被子下面是没穿衣服的。

洪浩轩看到光洁的手臂，暗自吞咽了下。

他走过去握住刘世宇的手，魅魔顺势起身，将自己从被子里剥了出来。  
他还给自己留了条内裤，欲盖弥彰。尾巴从拉低的内裤边露出来，在背后欢快的绕圈圈，彰显它的存在感。洪浩轩觉得可爱，他见过太多次尾巴摇晃的样子了，它比主人诚实。  
魅魔低下头，在台湾人胯间轻嗅，他把手从洪浩轩手中抽出来，去解对方裤子，要把能给他提供营养的大吸管释放出来才行。

好色。

皮带扣解开的声音打破了屋内的安静，洪浩轩听着耳朵发热。  
刘世宇把他从他裤子里解放出来的动作也做了好多遍了，但没有哪一次让洪浩轩觉得这么难捱，好色情，他觉得空气的温度都变高了，是因为地点不同了吗，还是接下来会发生的事，和以往都不大一样？

黑色森林里的巨兽已经微微半硬，刘世宇着迷的凑上去亲吻，他已经几天没见到这个大家伙了。  
“你洗过澡了？”刘世宇闻到皮肤上沐浴露的味道。  
“嗯。”洪浩轩声音沙哑，他的手从刘世宇脖子流连到肩胛骨，最后说道，“让我到床上去。”

巨兽已被唤醒，身下传来水声令人脸红耳热，刘世宇的尾巴也不甘寂寞的凑到他眼前求爱抚，他的锅老师在这一个多月里已经知道在服侍别人的同时如何取悦自己了。先顺着整条尾巴的弧度一路撸下来，尾尖的锥形体需要轻揉拿捏，长出尾巴的腰椎，是刘世宇最敏感的地方，轻揉两下对方就要受不了的翘屁股，像发情的猫咪将快活的地方拼命往你手中送。

果不其然刘世宇已经摇起来了，腰线下凹，臀部上翘，埋在他胯间喘了喘又继续含进去吃得津津有味。洪浩轩觉得可爱，又揉了两下，刘世宇蹭的更凶了，连带着臀尖的肉都在发颤。狼王见了，眼神暗了又暗，他知道山谷之间的有个藏了宝藏的幽穴，一直跃跃欲试想要探险，但现在还不是时候，他得等着猎物主动开口。

“浩轩，浩轩对不起。”  
“我知道你应该接受不了，但是...就对不起。”  
刘世宇突然抬头，脸上又是潮红又是水渍，他讨好的凑到洪浩轩跟前，眼睛里闪烁着小心翼翼。

“什么意思？”  
洪浩轩只感觉不妙。

“就......我知道你不喜欢男人...还干巴巴的...但是我，就是......要不然你可以把我当作飞机杯吧...”

刘世宇说的支支吾吾，到最后声音越来越小，不过洪浩轩已经明白了。他有点生气，满怀欢喜的过来，结果到头来又是一盆冷水浇个透心凉。刘世宇每次都这样，自顾自的认为是为他着想，却从来没问过他的真实意愿。他会不知道吗，只不过是不想问不敢问罢了。哪个“兄弟”会愿意陪“兄弟”暧昧到床上去，嘘寒问暖随叫随到。

“可是锅老师你比飞机杯要好用多了哎。飞机杯浪费润滑剂，锅老师只用摸摸尾巴就会出很多水。”

“上次锅老师躲在电脑桌下口我，尾巴一直往我大腿上卷。搞得我好无奈只能腾出一只手去捏你的尾巴尖，你知道我后来收拾现场的时候发现了什么吗？”  
洪浩轩将已经软掉了的刘世宇往自己怀里按，一只手往他后穴里试探，骚水顺着手指争先恐后流出来，沾染着大腿根部一片湿乎乎。  
“就像现在这样，因为锅老师的水实在太多了，导致我电脑桌下的那块地毯都被晕湿了一小块呢。”

刘世宇察觉到洪浩轩在生气了，但是他理解不了为什么，他是喜欢吗，还是在拒绝？明明难堪的是他，洪浩轩什么好处都占了，工作上的，生活中的，性事里的，怎么还不满足呢？可是没有洪浩轩，他也可能遇到下一个“洪浩轩”，没什么大不了。他伸手去捂洪浩轩喋喋不休的嘴，

“做爱就做爱不要废话太多。”

“锅老师也知道这是在做爱哦？直男，好兄弟，怎么能跟好兄弟滚上床呢？”

刘世宇明白了，刘世宇又想差了，“那你不愿意我们就不做了，我走就是了。”委委屈屈，说完就要挣脱洪浩轩往他屁股里塞的手指头，眼睛里盛的泪也不知道是刚刚骚出来的还是被洪浩轩激将出来的。

洪浩轩叹了口气，到底是不能把人逼急了，傲娇属性的魅魔注定你只能捧在手心哄着，稍有不顺对方就要暴起用兔牙磕你脑门子。  
于是他重新把刘世宇压下来，一面道歉：“没关系啦，我们不说就不说，等你什么时候觉得可以了，再告诉我好不好？”  
刘世宇把脑袋埋在洪浩轩肩膀上，任由对方手指在体内进进出出，他忍受对方指奸带来的快感，过了好半天才别别扭扭的嗯了一声，作为回复。

因为所以，狼王就要不客气的开荤了。

刘世宇说不能接吻，其他随便。他便好脾气的接受了这个无礼的要求，接着抬高了刘世宇的一条小细腿。

“我想看的更仔细一点，不然怕一会伤到锅老师。”  
他是这么解释的。

不知道是不是因为种族的原因，刘世宇身下的毛发比他头上的还要稀疏，又短又软，被从肉穴里流出来的水沾湿，黏在皮肤上一簇簇的，一点也不像人类卷曲粗硬张牙舞爪的扎堆在那块。囊袋因为情潮涨的通红，小肉棒竖在肚皮上，已经往外冒水了。说是小肉棒，是因为真的秀气可爱，尤其是与自己的对比，显得过分漂亮了，大概是因为十几岁就被触发某些基因从而往另一种方向发展。再往下一点简直是泛滥成灾，液体已经把大腿根部染得亮晶晶，洪浩轩的手指还在里面扣扣挖挖，他每动一下，刘世宇就要发出细小的喘息。被诱惑的不行，洪浩轩终于低下头去，想尝尝哪里到底是什么味道，舌头刚舔上一点，刘世宇就尖叫的一脚踹上来了。

“不行。”

“为什么不行，锅老师喝了我那么多次，我也想喝锅老师一次呀。”  
洪浩轩理直气壮的拒绝，并且更加坚定的将整张脸都埋了下去。

从最外面一圈开始舔起，鼻子正好抵在会阴的部位，不上不下的折磨着刘世宇的心。外面那圈怎么也舔不干净，刚弄完，新的水又从里面涌出来了。洪浩轩啧了一声，擒贼先擒王，这句不那么合适的句子突然出现在脑海里，他将魅魔的腿拉的更开了一些，让洞口彻底暴露在眼底。

刘世宇的双腿架在洪浩轩的肩膀上，双手插在他的卷毛里，要推又拉的，将欲拒还迎表现得惟妙惟俏。洪浩轩嘴巴把整个穴包裹住，舌头先模仿性交在里面来回抽插，甬道内的高热比口腔的温度对比差不了多少，但是舌苔触感粗糙，每舔一下都要换来刘世宇哼哼唧唧，尾巴绕在自己右腿上盘了一圈又一圈，小尖尖就去戳洪浩轩的脸颊，手指在对方的头发里又是攥紧又是松开。终于有那么一下，洪浩轩的舌头往里面重重的舔了一圈，再咬了口跑到穴外的软肉。

他的小队长终是尖叫的吹出来了。  
很显然，台湾仔被喷了一脸，刘世宇躺在床上大口喘气，看着对方笑嘻嘻的从他胯间爬起来去够床头柜上的纸巾。没忍住，又踹了他一脚。

“是我的预判出错了。”  
对方好脾气的答道。

“锅老师的水是喝不完的，得拿东西堵一堵才可以。”  
“马上就给你，乖啊。”

被肉棒一点点破开的时候，他倒是没感到疼痛，反而对方一直紧张的看他脸色。他向他露出了一个安慰意义的笑容，没想到这人看到后竟然把剩下的一鼓作气全部捅了进去。  
那东西进的比手指舌头都要深多了，刘世宇第一次被外来物捅的这么深，一时间被插得一口气没上来，恍惚间他听见洪浩轩舒爽的一声闷哼，然后收到一个落在他唇角的吻。  
他不由自主的侧了一下头，被身上的人注意到了。

对方低声说“我不会的，别怕。”  
细碎的啄吻纷纷如细雨般落下来，唇角，脸颊，眼皮，从额头到鼻梁，偏偏就是没有他最开始说不准的那个位置。他也分不清此时此刻的心情时失落还是放心，只是被动的承受对方倾泻的感情。

不敢认。

下半身的动作倒是跟如沐春风的吻截然不同，凶狠又掠夺。仿佛要把肉穴里的水都榨干一样，一下又一下往里面使了劲的捣。刘世宇很快就没法想些有的没的了，嘴巴如同缺水的鱼一样张开，从里面传出的却是一丝丝猫儿叫春的声音，先是软糯的哼哼，随着身下节奏也越来越凶猛，声音一点点变绵长起来。

洪浩轩的吻从脖颈一路向下，来到胸口，他一直知道刘世宇很白，如今在灯光之下显得白的不那么健康，胸前两点是浅褐色，不知道怎么长得，乳晕特别大反倒是衬着乳头只有小小的两粒，可怜兮兮因为快感站立在单薄的胸膛上。他一只手揪住一个，向外拉扯，于是那人的猫叫声又变调了，开始牙牙学语一样的喊疼，浩轩不要揪了，好疼呀。明明是色情的话语被他叫的带足了委屈的味道，洪浩轩认命松开手，转而轻轻拨弄它们，乳头被玩的痛快了，身下忠于欲望的魅魔便开始不住的把胸口往他手心里拱。

乳头因为刺激而充血，红彤彤的像石榴籽一样立在两排肋骨之上，洪浩轩感叹刘世宇实在是太瘦了，肋骨清晰可见，他用手掌抚摸下去，一道一道杠印到心里去。他不禁怀疑，这个人吃了他那么多精水，每天都被喂的饱饱的，那营养到底是被吸收到哪里去了呢，怎么一点肉都不会长啊。

上帝用亚当的肋骨创造了夏娃，他们是两个人，又是一个人。  
他被魅魔的肋骨戳入心脏，魅魔靠吃他的精液生存，他们也是一个人。

洪浩轩操干的更用力了，他真的很爽，各种意义上的，那个小洞又湿又软的，里面一圈一圈的软肉被绷紧了的裹着他的阳具，明明之前扩张的时候放了三根手指进去都没问题，可是现在他又觉得太窄了，什么都藏不住，随便捣两下，原本在内里那些水，就盛不住了。

“怎么办啊锅老师，你这里的水堵也堵不住啊。”  
洪浩轩抓住刘世宇在他背后作怪的手，往他俩相连的地方摸去，到手便是一片湿滑粘腻。  
“这样下去的话，我们今晚都没法睡觉了，床单都要锅老师给泡湿了。”  
“怎么办能不能忍住一点呀？”

“说你妈的批话呢？”  
刘世宇努力把手从洪浩轩手中抽出来，欲望和快感虽然让他的大脑昏昏沉沉，但是口吐芬芳的肌肉本能却没有被遗忘。刘世宇自然而然的将双腿盘上洪浩轩的腰，他被操得哆嗦，却依旧馋的要将肉棒吞的更深一些。洪浩轩也配合他，往里面挤，可是太多水让穴口变得滑腻，拔出来太多反而容易滑出去。

于是他只好将刘世宇后面打的更开，两瓣屁股被他捏的变形，已经被干的有点肿的小口还在孜孜不倦的吐口水。洪浩轩将人的两条腿压至胸前，几乎对折，又扶着自己的东西再插进去。魅魔的身体在床上似乎变得更加柔软，摆什么姿势都很适合做爱，洪浩轩就这样大开大合的操干着，耳朵里竟是刘世宇呜咽的声音，什么再快点，重一点，快给我呀，我好饿浩轩，我好饿。  
洪浩轩想要不就这样吧，他哭的那么凶，先给他，来日方长，不差这一次吧。  
然后他看到了隐没在他发丝之间，不知什么时候被操出来的犄角。夏娃被毒蛇引诱食下智慧果，人类已知淫欲是何滋味，他握住犄角，感觉自己在骑一匹刚被驯养的小母马，母马咿咿呀呀的叫着，他却渴望听到说爱他。

角是开关，魅魔被摸到就又潮吹了，一大股液体从内里涌出，浇到他龟头上面，差点让他失守阵地，他装作恶狠狠的样子要去问魅魔，怎么又喷潮了，然后撞到了一个细小的肉缝，与此同时，他听到了刘世宇带着哭腔的声音，

“不要碰我的犄角了，不想怀孕啊。”  
“浩轩松手啊......”

“是这里吗？”  
洪浩轩坏心眼的往里面硬挤了一条缝，魅魔尖叫出声，脸上呈现出即是欢愉又是痛苦的神色，眼里的泪大颗大颗控制不住的往外掉。洪浩轩心疼的吻去，一边保证不会再碰了，不会怀孕的，他的锅老师还要比赛，不会让他在这个时候怀上孩子的，不要怕。

“不会碰了。”刘世宇鹦鹉学舌的重复一边。  
“是的，不会碰了。”洪浩轩觉得好笑，小队长此时此刻仿佛一个较真的小朋友。

“但是......”刘世宇突然期期艾艾。  
尾巴抽到洪浩轩背上，他听见怀里人闷声闷气的说，“那里面痒。”

一操那里刘世宇就哭的厉害，不操那里刘世宇又百爪挠轩；洪浩轩被小猫又抓又咬，还要听他喵喵叫骂，哭得上气不接下气也要说都怪他，都是他的错。洪浩轩只好一边哄人一边说只帮你挠痒痒。  
挠痒痒当然是男人在床上的屁话，洪浩轩进去了一个头就忍不住了，穴里的小嘴有着不一样的高热和紧致，小小的肉壶紧箍的他每一根筋肉，扎的头皮发麻，媚肉紧贴冠部，要把这个大家伙拼命往里吸。洪浩轩心里想着对不住了，身下一面往里面撞，还要故意问刘世宇，够了吗解痒了吗，此时的魅魔已经失去了语言功能，只会发出啊啊的叫声。  
好在洪浩轩注意分寸，最后也没有在肉壶里射出来，而是抽出来抵在肠道深处，把刘世宇想要的全都给了他。

之后，在魅魔打野的倾力强调之下，洪浩轩有用手在他甬道里细细摸了一遍，再三保证绝对没有那条小缝了，他俩便又颠鸾倒凤了两三回，直到小魅魔拉着洪浩轩的手让他摸肚子，嘴里说着浩轩你看看我肚子鼓鼓的好饱好饱哦。洪浩轩被萌的死去活来，但是没办法弹夹已经射空了，只能把被子团吧团吧塞进刘世宇怀里再抱着刘世宇一起闭眼睡觉。一夜好梦，这是刘世宇陷入黑夜之前听到最后一句温柔话语。

贪婪是人类的本质，洪浩轩直觉刘世宇现在真的离不开他，但同时他也渴望更多，他需要对方快点开窍，需要主动的吻，需要不自觉的依赖，也需要对方的爱情。狼王清楚狩猎绝非朝夕之事，时间漫漫，没有什么等不起。野望刺激他血液沸腾，夜的凉意让他头脑清醒，他给了梦中的刘世宇第二个吻，一如既往的只有月亮记得。

**Author's Note:**

> *柯南，即新一，即有新1吗
> 
> 刘世宇是真的睡着了_(:_」∠)_所以错过了第一个吻。  
因为魅魔会对喜欢的人散发香味，小刘觉得自己栽了，肯定会散发香味。但是洪浩轩没提过，所以小刘觉得是洪浩轩没闻到，即他对他无感。  
所以恼羞成怒，才说对方傻逼（就是在撒娇啦）


End file.
